


Lover of Wolves

by BlueEyedArcher



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Drinking, Drugs, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Italian Mafia, Kidnapping, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio sweet talks Connor into going out to a club with him to play his wingman. Connor agrees only to keep Ezio out of trouble but what Connor doesn't know is that trouble comes for him and it's up to Ezio to come to the rescue.</p><p>Modern AU (College students)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Club Eagle

**Author's Note:**

> (The title is a reference to the meaning of Connor's name.)

It had been like any other Friday night on campus. Ezio had coaxed Connor into accompanying him to their favorite club, _The Eagle._ It was the end of exams and everyone was out celebrating after weeks of stressful studying. Ezio was excited for a night of pleasure and partying, prepared to wind down with a lovely lady or handsome fellow under his arm. Maybe one of each, Connor was sure Ezio would be satisfied either way. Connor's job was simply to play wingman and keep an eye on his mischievous Italian roommate. Ezio was dressed in a pair of dark blue levi’s with a black button up long sleeve. His hair was tied back in a ponytail. His boots were polished, the black leather reflecting the bright blue lights of the club as they squeezed through the crowd to find a table. Connor on the other hand was dressed more casually with a dark blue hoodie with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, a plain white t-shirt underneath and loosely fitting black jeans that fell over black converse. His fang necklace hanging at the base of his neck. He had his hair tied back as well, a few lengths hung outside of his ponytail, braided neatly.

 

Connor and Ezio had been at the club for well over an hour now and had shifted from their place at the bar which had quickly become overcrowded and uncomfortable for Connor’s liking and so they transitioned to a table which gave Ezio a clear view of the dance floor. The club was packed since exams were over and the masses of elated and relieve students flooded the club in celebration. Including Ezio who now searched the dance floor for his next target. His eyes fell on the sight of a young man with shoulder length blonde hair who sat alone at a corner booth watching the people dance with intent eyes. Ezio let a sly smile perk up the corner of his mouth. ”I’ll be back.” He excuse himself.

 

Connor’s eyes followed Ezio as he approached the blonde. He studied the young man whose eyes shifted from the mass of grinding student to Ezio as he took a seat across from him. He wore a white t-shirt with a navy blue jacket which he fussed with nervously as Ezio spoke to him. It was something Connor witnessed often. The only reason he agrees to attend these places is merely to keep Ezio out of trouble. Most of the time it ends up with one of three scenarios. He is either consoling the Italian after a harsh rejection, or breaking up a fight between Ezio and the jealous lover of whomever he hit on or he ends up partially carrying the inebriated Italian back to their dorm. Connor raised his drink to his lips to take a long sip as he wondered how this night would end.

 

He watched as the blonde smiled sheepishly at Ezio’s words and saw a blush creep over his features. Connor was surprised when the blonde nodded at whatever Ezio had asked him then both men made their way to the dance floor. Ezio tossed a quick glance in Connor’s direction and showed him a discreet thumbs up as the blonde led him to a less occupied space on the dance floor. Connor returned an encouraging smile to his roommate.

 

With a soft sigh, Connor finished the last of his drink and contemplated fighting the crowd at the bar to retrieve another. He was in the process of convincing himself that it wasn’t worth the trouble and that he didn’t really need it when one of the bartender’s, one he had come to know as Desmond, approached him with a tray that had a single drink on it. The same as the one he had finished. He looked at the bartender quizzically as he placed the drink in front of Connor. “Complements of a gentleman at the bar.” Connor looked up at the bar wondering if it was somebody he knew but found no sign of anyone familiar and nobody seemed to give him a signal as to who sent it. He looked back to Desmond to ask who it was only to find the bartender had already returned to his post. Connor eyed the drink for a few minutes in silent contemplation over rather he should drink it or not. He felt pretty buzzed already and if Ezio does as Ezio always does, somebody would need to have some sort of reasoning if the evening’s events turn to a more drunken or violent nature.

 

But then again, somebody went to the trouble of buying him a drink and it would be rude to ignore such a gesture. With a sigh of resignation, he took the drink and slowly sipped at it while watching Ezio who had his hands slipped into the back pockets of the blonde's dark skinny jeans in an innocent attempt to grope his ass. Connor simply shook his head at the view.

 

The song changed to a more erratic beat and Ezio seemed to be filled with the energy of the music and it wasn’t long before both men were grabbing and groping and grinding each other in rhythm to the music. Connor felt his cheeks heat up at the sight and suddenly he felt very uncomfortable. He returned his eyes to his drink and toyed with it innocently, tilting it around watching the few droplets of alcohol left at the bottom roll around. As he watched the droplet slide back and forth he felt an overwhelming dizziness hit him. He sat the glass down on the table and took a long breath hoping it would subside. When it didn’t he shakily got to his feet and pushed through the crowd to the restrooms, giving small words of apology as he did so until he was in a back hallway that wrapped around the wall behind the bar. There were a couple different doors. A storage room, an emergency exit and then the restrooms.

 

With a shaky breath he pushed through the doorway to the men’s room and was relieved to find he was the only one inside. He felt his stomach twist as the dizziness continued and he felt like he was going to throw up. He leaned over the sink taking deep calming breathes as he turned the faucet on. He cupped his hands under the water and splashed the cool liquid over his face hoping it would help ease the churning discomfort. He did this a few more times but it didn’t seem to make anything better. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he dried his face off and made for the exit. He felt guilty about interrupting Ezio’s evening especially since he appeared to be having so much fun but he wasn’t feeling well and knew there was no way he’d make it back to the dorm by himself. It would be very unwise to even try.

 

As he exited the restroom he leaned against the wall feeling the world start spinning around him. He felt like he was balancing on a teeter totter with each step. His vision swooned and shifted as he grasped the wall for balance. A blurry figure entered the hallway and a male voice questioned. “Are you alright? You don’t look so good.” Connor shook his head trying to focus on the form in front of him. His stomach knotted up as the form approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He tensed under it’s touch and tried to pull away. Something wasn't right. The figure beside him gave him a bad feeling. “Let me help you.” The voice came as a hand gripped his bicep tightly and pulled him to his feet.

 

“I’m fine.” The words came out in a slur as he tried to pull away but found the only thing keeping him on his feet was the figure. It steered him to the emergency exit and pushed him through the doors. Connor fell to his knees on the asphalt of the alley with a grunt. He looked around trying to gain his balance and pull himself to his feet but only stumbled back to the ground. His palms scraped painfully against the rough ground. He felt that strong hand grip his shoulder and pull him back until he was sitting on his knees. Another figure moved at the corner of his vision then he felt his arms being wrenched behind his back. He cursed under his breath, unable to fight back anymore as his hands were tied. Strong arms hooked under his biceps and hulled him to his feet then dragged him a few yards to a large dark van and threw him into the back of it. The last thing Connor heard were the doors slamming shut behind him and the sound of an engine roaring to life before his vision slipped into darkness.


	2. Caged Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezio's instincts kick in telling him something is seriously wrong and Connor is faced with the realization of how bad his situation is.

Ezio couldn’t believe his luck as he was dancing with the incredibly handsome Leonardo. He had seen the young man on campus before. He had an appreciation for the arts as well and quite the inventive mind. He had admired the young man’s work from afar and had pondered what it would be like to be up close and personal to such a wonder. When he saw the young man sitting alone he seized the opportunity. After a few smooth words he had secured himself a dance partner which elated him. He smiled in Connor’s direction and received a smile in return. They danced, Ezio feeling his way around Leonardo, memorizing the shape of his body with his hands while also testing his partner’s boundaries.

 

It isn’t long before the pace and mood of the song changes and both men seemed to have felt their way around the other and are soon dancing energetically, with bodies pressed closely. Before the song ends, Ezio find himself feeling a bit distracted. As hard as he tries, he finds himself unable to completely lose himself in the music and the splendor of Leonardo’s body. Even as Leonardo’s hands slide up along the Italian’s chest and find rest at his neck where they pull him into a hungry kiss which allows Ezio to taste the alcohol on Leonardo’s tongue, something keeps pulling him back. Unable to let himself enjoy one moment of the man before him which he finds incredibly upsetting since Leonardo is one of the finest temptations he’s ever had the pleasure of laying eyes upon. 

 

He pulls away from the kiss and smiles apologetically at the tipsy artist. His deft hands trailing up underneath Ezio’s shirt as if outlining every dip of muscle in his torso.Ezio’s breath hitches in his throat at the feeling. It was really hard for him to enjoy this moment as a tingling sensation buzzed in the back of his mind. He glanced pasted Leonardo’s head to find the table Connor had been sitting out was now empty. His brows knitted together in confusion. “Is something the matter?” Leonardo asked worried. 

 

Ezio glanced around the club wondering if he maybe missed Connor getting up to go to the bar for another drink. Though the tingling sensation increased making him feel that idea was unlikely. “ _ Mio amico _ .” Ezio began, his eyes searching the crowd of bodies for the familiar form of his roommate. “He is gone.” Ezio twisted as he looked around desperately. 

 

“Maybe he took your example and found himself a dance partner.” Leonardo inquired, leaning into Ezio in an attempt to return to their previous activities.

 

Ezio shook his head. “No. I do not think that is it.” Leonardo frowned with concern as Ezio’s body grew tense with worry. “A thousand apologies. I would enjoy nothing more than to continue this with you-” Ezio’s apology was cut short as Leonardo tilted his head to the side and placed a kiss on his lips.

 

“I understand. Go find your friend.” Leonardo smiled softly.

 

Ezio nodded his appreciation. “Hopefully we can continue this later.” He spoke against Leonardo’s mouth before turning away to be swallowed up by the crowd of bodies. He approached the bar, sliding into an opening between bar stools and waved for the bartender’s attention. The bartender was a young man whom Ezio knew through his twin brother Altair. “Desmond!” Ezio called as the music changed to something a little more techno sounding with a thunderous beat.

 

“Wassa matta Ezio?” Desmond questioned seeing the worry on the Italian’s features. It was a look Desmond never thought he’d see from this man.

 

“By any chance have you seen Connor?” Ezio questioned, raising his voice as the thunderous pulse of the music shook his eardrums. 

 

Desmond frowned, thinking for a moment then nodded. “Yeah. I saw him go in the back a little while ago. He didn’t look so good. Thought maybe he’d had too much to drink.” Desmond hollered. 

 

Ezio nodded his appreciation. “Thank you.” As he patted Desmond on the shoulder before twisting his way through the people in order to make it around the bar. The tingling in the back of his mind had gotten worse. Pulsing like an alarm through his skull as he entered the back hallway. He moved down the narrow hallway to the restroom hoping to find Connor in there, the idea of the large native american drinking too much was something he had never witnessed or thought possible. The young man was well aware of his limits and was careful to never to overstep them. Upon finding the restroom empty of occupants he returned to the hallway wondering where he could have gone. His eyes fell on the red exit sign above the back door. If Connor wasn’t feeling well, maybe he sought fresh air. It wouldn’t be the first time his roommate had chosen to sit in the alleyway over being cramped among the mass of people. Ezio knew Connor liked his personal space and his prefered spot was always the one with less people. “Connor?” He asked as he pushed the backdoor open, blinking disbelieving of the sight in front of him. Two dark figure pushing a large mass into the back of a van. “Hey!” He called out but the doors slammed shut on the van as the engine roared to life. Seconds later the tires squealed as the vehicle peeled out of the alley and onto the main street, Ezio running after it. He stopped at the mouth of the alley looking around in confusion. He walked back to the doors, his mind still trying to gather what it was he just saw, his eyes looking around in confusion. The only evidence of what he’d seen being the black tire treads left in the asphalt……and a necklace with three wolf claws on it lying at his feet. 

  
  


 

* * *

 

 

Connor opened his eyes, blinking in confusion into the darkness. He was lying on his side, his shoulders aching painfully with his arms still tied behind his back. It took him a few minutes to recollect what had happened. The seriousness of his situation dawning on him. He shifted around trying to pull himself to a more comfortable position only succeeding in causing more discomfort in his joints. He shivered in the cold, even though he had on his hoodie, the chill of the concrete floor still seeped through the material. He blinked again the darkness still disorienting him. His sense were numb from the cold or from his drink, he couldn’t tell either. He squirmed, his head against the floor as he tried to fight his bindings but to no avail. He was still weak from whatever had been slipped into his drink though he did manage to shed some light upon his surroundings. Literally. The cause of the darkness was due to a blindfold. The sudden exposure to bright light made his eyes water and sting.

 

“Morning sleeping beauty.” A deep male voice joked. “Tsk tsk. No peeking.” The voice added. Connor saw a shadow fall over him but his eyes were too blurry to make out any features. He felt a hand caress the side of his face lifting his head off the ground. Connor gritted his teeth and tried to pull away but the hand cupped the back of his head holding him still as it fixed the blindfold throwing him into darkness once more.

 

“What is the meaning of this?” Connor demanded.

 

“You’re not in a position to be making demands I’m afraid.” The voice taunted. “Now be a good boy and listen.”

 

Connor growled. “And if I fail to comply?” 

 

“Simple. You’ll be punished.” The voice spoke matter-of-factly. Connor heard the footsteps of the figure trail away then he heard a door squeak open then slammed shut with a loud metallic noise. There was an advantage to being blindfolded. Without the use of his eyes, he was able to focus more on his other senses. Such as hearing and smell. Sense of touch wasn’t very useful at the moment given his entire body was numb from the cold. He inspected his surroundings. As far as he knows the floor is concrete, the doors are metal and from the sounds of it, in poor shape. Possibly rusty and neglected. The room he was in smelled musty and damp. The air was stale as if the place was accustomed to being locked up for long periods of time or held very few inhabitants. It reminded him of a storage facility or a warehouse. But then again it could also be an old factory or a basement for all he knows. With a shaky sigh, he laid his head back down on the floor and groaned as his shoulders twinged with pain which was only made worse when his shivering began.


	3. The Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezio seeks assistance.

    Hurriedly Ezio had run back inside the club and after a few minutes of hurried words with vague meaning, Desmond agreed to follow Ezio out into the alley where he paced frantically in front of the bartender. “Calm down Ezio.” He spoke reassuringly, hoping the Italian would cease his pacing which was now making Desmond nervous. “Now why did you drag me out here? did you find Connor?” He questioned.

 

    Ezio stopped his pacing and looked at Desmond. “Connor….” He began. Desmond raised an eyebrow expectantly. “Somebody took him.”

 

    “Took him? Like took him home? Or-” Desmond trailed off allowing the silence to fill in the rest. The concerned expression on the Italian’s face confirmed his unanswered words. “What are we doing out here then? We’ve gotta call the cops.” Desmond blurted.

 

    Ezio shook his head. “We can’t.”

 

    “What do you mean we can’t?” Desmond asked in disbelief.

 

    “It’s complicated.” Ezio pointed out, contemplating explaining to Desmond the truth of Connor or well Connor’s family.

 

    “Complicated? Right. What? Does he have a criminal record or something?” Even as the words came out of Desmond’s mouth he couldn’t imagine Connor breaking any rules or laws.

 

    Ezio shook his head. “No, nothing like that.” Ezio assured. He rubbed the back of his neck weighing the pros and cons of the information he was about to say. Pros; Connor ends up safe and sound. Cons; Ezio may end up losing his roommates trust and his friendship.

 

    “Just tell me Ezio. Every minute we sit here playing games, Connor could be in even more danger.” Desmond demanded.

 

    “Fine. What I am about to tell you, you mustn’t repeat to anyone.”Ezio’s voice grew quiet, taking on a stern tone. It gave Desmond second thoughts about wanting to know whatever Ezio knew. “Promise me Desmond.”

 

    Desmond thought for a second then nodded. “I promise. This stays between us.”

 

    Ezio sighed in relief, trusting Desmond to keep his promise. He started. “Connor’s family is very complicated. His parents split up before he was born and he knew nothing of his father for the longest time. When he was still a boy, he lost his mother to a house fire. He had managed to survive with minimal injury but he found he was without home. His mother and father had made an agreement that if anything happened to her, he was to be granted guardianship of Connor.”

 

    “Connor, not knowing his father had quickly learned that he was the son of a very powerful and dangerous man.” Ezio explained. “One, Haytham Kenway.”

 

    Desmond who had been listening intently was now looking very confused. “Wait wait wait.” Desmond held a hand up trying to process this. “Haytham Kenway. **_The_ ** _Haytham Kenway._ Infamous mafia boss, Haytham Kenway?”

 

    “Sì. The one and only.” Ezio confirmed. “You see my dilemma yes?”

 

    Desmond paced uncomfortably in front of the backdoor to the club. “Wow, yeah. So what? We call his father?”

 

    “We could always pay him a visit.” Ezio pointed out.

 

    Desmond stopped and stared at the Italian in disbelief.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


    It hadn’t taken long for Ezio and Desmond to reach Kenway Manor on the outskirts of Boston. The two men rode squished together on Desmond’s motorcycle. As they pulled up to a large iron gate that denied entrance to a long winding driveway, Ezio slid of the back and approached the telecom near the gate and pressed the button. A few heartbeats later a voice responded through the speaker. “State your business.” It demanded.

 

    Ezio cleared his throat. “We are here to speak with Mr. Kenway. It is urgent.”

 

    “Mr. Kenway isn’t here.” The voice responded.

 

    Ezio pressed the com button. “It is about his son.” He added.

 

    There was a long silence then the gate creaked open, permitting them entrance. Ezio slid back onto the motorcycle as Desmond skillfully steered the bike up the driveway and parked it near the entrance of the manor. It was massive and made of stone with elegant pillars and balconies and gardens. The kind of manor that said big money and sophistication.Two men in suites greeted them at the door and guided them inside. Desmond walked as closely to Ezio as he could, bumping shoulders with him as they were led into an elegant parlor. The room was a cozy mixture of red and oranges and wood furnishings. A large fireplace added to the illusion of comfort but Desmond wasn’t feeling it. Near the fireplace stood a man with long silver hair tied back neatly in a ponytail and a dark blue suite. He turned to greet the two college students who entered the room. “Welcome to my home.”

 

    Ezio gave a curt nod of respect. “Mr. Kenway.” He greeted.

 

    “Ezio, and who might you be?” Haytham asked, gesturing to Desmond with a nod. Desmond who had been standing closely behind Ezio as if he could hide.

 

    “Uh...Desmond sir.” Desmond greeted.

 

    “Welcome Desmond. What brings you both here at such a late hour?” Haytham questioned as he gestured for both men to sit on the plush sofa. Haytham seated himself in an armchair near the fireplace while the other two sat very close together on the couch. Desmond’s discomfort was obvious and amused Haytham though he gave no sign of it.

 

    “It is about Connor.” Ezio started.

 

    Haytham raised an eyebrow as if the mention of his son was an over talked about subject. “Yes, what about him?”

 

    “He’s gone missing. Taken.” Ezio explained trying to contain his nervousness with a professional demeanor which was something Desmond rarely saw in the Italian.

 

    “Taken? By who?” Haytham asked, a spark of anger rising within him.

 

    “We don’t know.” Ezio shifted on the couch. “But from the way it looked, they were targeting him specifically.”

 

    Haytham opened his mouth to speak when there was a sound of urgent footsteps and one of the men in suites barged into the room. “Excuse the intrusion sir but this is important.” The man was holding a tablet in hand and on the screen was Connor, tied up and blindfolded.


	4. Demands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kidnappers make their demands.

   Connor heard the sound of the metal door swinging open followed by multiple footsteps approaching him. By the sound of it there was at least two people in the room with him. He felt hands on either side of him, grabbing his arms and dragging him out of the room and into another. They pulled him around and positioned him in a high backed wooden chair which creaked beneath his weight. One of the men bound his feet to the legs of the chair while the other fussed with the rope binding his wrists as if making sure they wouldn't slip. He strained against the bindings but found it just a waste of energy. One of the men barked at the other. “Set the camera up. Make sure you got a good shot.”

 

        He felt a hand grip his shoulder then start sliding up along to his neck then grip his chin tightly. “You’re going to be a good boy and listen.” The man ordered.

 

        Connor gritted his teeth in disgust and pulled out of the man’s grip defiantly. “I don’t know what you expect to get out of this, but you’ll be sadly disappointed.”

 

        “I doubt that.” The man sneered. “No man is heartless enough to abandon his son to die. Not even Kenway.”

 

        “That’s what you’re after? Trying to control my father by using me? You’ve picked some rather poor bait. He cares nothing for me.” Connor admitted. Even though he was the one speaking them, the words hurt. The sting of truth always did. His father abandoned him once, what would stop him from doing so again. The only reason he even took Connor in was because of a promise he made to his mother. Haytham never could say no to Ziio and Connor knew that was the only reason Haytham put up with him. His father was more then happy when Connor went away for college. Even now though, he was still a disappointment. But at least his father now has the perfect opportunity to get rid of him once and for all.

 

"He'll do whatever we tell him." The man argued. Connor simply just shook his head. The man stepped away from Connor. "Showtime." He piped enthusiastically.   
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Haytham, Ezio and Desmond stared at the screen in front of them in disbelief. A live feed of Connor bound to a chair. A single light fell upon him allowing the three to see only him. Ezio could barely make out the movement of a figure in the darkness behind Connor. A voice spoke up. "Good evening Mr. Kenway." It was overly enthusiastic, Ezio thought. Like they were announcing a grand performance. "As you are well aware, we have your son. If you do as we say, you will get him back in one piece. If you or he disobeys," The voice hesitated. "Well, let's just say their will be dire consequences."  
  
"Bastards." Ezio growled.  
  
"What is it you want?" Haytham dismissed Ezio's cursing. His tone taking on his signature business man tone.   
  
"I want what every man wants. Money Mr. Kenway. As simple as they. You give me what I want and in return you get your son back. Six million dollars to be wired into a private account. As soon as that money is acquired, you will be given your son back. You have until dawn. Each hour you fail to comply, your son will suffer. Do we have an understanding?"  
  
Haytham spoke coolly as if he were negotiating a simple business matter. "We do."  
  
"Wonderful." The man clapped his hands together excitedly. "I will check back in in an hour." Then the screen went black.  
  
Haytham handed the tablet back to the man in the suit and sat back down in the armchair. Desmond looked from Ezio to Haytham, taking note of the relaxed appearance of the man. He was expecting more outrage or emotion out of him but then again this was not a normal man. "So that's it?"   
  
Haytham raised a curious eyebrow at Desmond. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You're going to give him the money." Desmond specified.  
  
"Heaven's no. I don't negotiate with scum like him." Haytham stated calmly.  
  
"But he's going to hurt Connor if you don't." Desmond's voice rose in anger and disbelief.  
  
"Yes well that is unfortunate. Connor's a big boy. He'll be fine." Haytham mused. "He understands the risks. What's at stake here."  
  
"What's at stake? He's your son! It's not like he chose this life." Desmond argued. "You'd risk your son for some money?"  
  
"Do not assume I am a man rife with greed Desmond." Haytham snapped. "If I give into the demands of this piece of trash, then more will be at risk besides the life of one man. This will not be the last of these threats and the safety of all the Kenway line has built will be at risk, including Connor."   
  
"This is unbelievable." Desmond turned to Ezio. "Don't tell me you agree with this."  
  
Ezio sighed. "I do not necessarily agree but I do understand. Connor does too. The life of a mafioso is a hard one. One's family is always at risk. Though I do not condone choosing one's establishment over his family. But I do understand that we are always prepared to sacrifice for greater purpose. Weighing risk."  
  
"Seriously?" Desmond was shocked.  
  
"Desmond, even if Mr. Kenway refuses to pay does not mean we do nothing. It only means we must find another way to help Connor. They attacked first so we must fight back and save our friend."   
  
"You mean like hunt them down?" Ezio nodded. "How are we going to find out where he is even at?"  
  
"I may be able to help with that." Haytham interjected.


	5. Consequences

As time passed by, Connor listened to the impatient pacing of one of the men. The other sounded as if he was nervously fidgeting. The constant shifting noises were grating on Connor’s nerves. “Will you cease that incessant pacing?” Connor grumbled. He heard the sounds stop immediately, he assumed it was in surprise or disbelief.

 

“You are much like your father.” The male voice replied.

 

Connor snarled. “I am nothing like my father.” 

 

A chuckle of amusement came in response. “How adorable. Somebody has daddy issues. Though with a man like Kenway, I’m not surprised.”

 

Connor rolled his eyes beneath the blindfold. He heard the sound of a foot tapping on the floor and sighed in helpless annoyance. “Let’s get this show rolling.” The man growled. “Kenway’s had enough time.”

  
  
  


“How do you plan on finding Connor?” Desmond questioned Haytham who had led them to a room with many computers and cameras. Many of the cameras were set up all around the property. Some were on the streets outside the premises. 

 

Haytham sat down at one of the computers and started typing and accessing different programs. Haytham pulled up what looked to be a phone number and with a few more key clicks a map was pulled up on the screen. A trail of dots popped up on the map, leading around the campus and to the club then from the club down two streets then it vanished. Haytham cursed under his breath. “Well that isn’t going to work. They must have shut his phone off.” 

 

“You’re tracking Connor’s phone?” Desmond asked feeling like that is overstepping the imaginary line of personal boundaries. 

 

“Yes. I put a tracker in Connor’s phone. How else do you think I keep tabs on him?” Haytham pointed out. “It’s easier and more convenient than paying somebody to tail him all the time.”

 

“That is kind of disturbing.” Desmond pointed out.

 

“In this business, you must be able to account for everything. This allows me to make sure my son is safe and making appropriate choices.” Haytham pointed towards a pet shop on the map then turned to Ezio. “Did he get a pet I don’t know about?”

 

Ezio chuckled. “He works there Mr. Kenway.” Haytham gave Ezio a look of amusement. 

 

“Well, he has always been one for strays.That’s not surprising in the least.” Haytham mused. “Well, guess we’re onto plan B.”

 

“What’s plan B?” Desmond inquired.

 

“Wait for the kidnappers to contact me again and trace their signal.” Haytham explained.

 

“Sir.” A voice came from behind the three men. They turned to find the man in the suit standing in the doorway holding the tablet. Haytham held out his hand and the man passed the tablet to him. On the screen was an icon showing an incoming message. Haytham pressed the icon accepting the message and up popped the image of Connor still sitting bound in the chair but obviously more aware and shifting in response to an unseen movement.

 

“Hello Mr. Kenway.” The voice greeted. Connor’s head turned towards the voice, following it. “Have you come to a decision yet?” The voice questioned with the voice of a snake. 

 

“I have.” Haytham replied, he started typing away on the keyboard trying to track the signal. “I do not negotiate with scum.” He stated.

 

The voice growled out. “Maybe you do not understand the situation. As I explained before. If either you or your son disobeys, there will be consequences.” A dark figure stepped into view of the camera though the three men could only see from the torso down. A gasp from Desmond alerted the other two to what was happening. The quick flash of a blade in the light was the only warning before it slashed across Connor’s chest. A sharp scream of surprise tore it’s way out of Connor’s throat. Another slash, Connor bit down the scream, grunting against the pain. Desmond turned away from the sight unable to stomach what he was seeing. Ezio hissed a stream of curses. Haytham’s fingers ceased their work on the keyboard as the sight of his son being tortured in front of him froze him in place. Connor’s body twisted and strained in the chair as the blade laid into his flesh over and over again, soaking his clothes in blood. Connor fought back the pain best he could but there was only so much he could take before his screams filled the room. 

  
  
  
  


When it was finished, Connor’s head hung, his body slumped in the chair, his chest heaving as he panted. Pain swelled in his chest, pulsing through him with each breath. The blood on his clothes quickly cooling in the air. He hadn’t the energy to fight back anymore. He had to focus just to breath. His throat was sore and his head spun dizzily. He hardly heard his name being said. It wasn’t by the voice that held him captive but one he knows all too well. It sounded wrong though. It was softer, laced with concern. “Connor.” The voice of his father broke through the drumming of his heart in his head. “Endure this just a bit longer son.” His father commanded, not in a harsh way but as a reminder. He had to endure it. If he was to make it through this, he had to endure it. He heard the sound of the video cutting out.  

 

He shuddered when a hand rested on his shoulder. His flinched away in an attempt to escape the touch. A hand cupped his face and another cupped the back of his head forcing him to look directly at the person, or at least the illusion of looking given the blindfold. He squeezed his eyes shut, in a useless attempt to ignore the person. “It’s okay. Shhh.” The person’s arms wrapped around Connor as if protectively. He hadn’t realized his body was trembling. He couldn’t tell if it was from the adrenaline or the cold. The person before him must have assumed it was fear or sadness. Connor wasn’t sad. He was alone. He was afraid but he wasn’t going to admit that. He didn’t know if he would be able to make it out of here. If his father didn’t agree to their demands, come dawn what would become of him. Would they kill him? Leave him tied up here? He hadn’t seen their faces though he was certain they wouldn’t let him go.

  
“Here we go. This will make it all better.” There was a stinging pain in his neck then he felt like his entire body went numb, not in the same way it had from the cold. It wasn’t a painful numbing. He felt the pain quickly disappearing. His head grew dizzy and he could have sworn the room was flipping and rotating around him. A sudden tiredness creeping into him. Leaving his eyelids heavy until they fell into the beckoning sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment about what you think.


End file.
